


Be Specific

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Announcements, Avengers team - Freeform, Babies, Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha's daughter is not so good at keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Specific

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> Characters sadly belong to Marvel and not to me :( (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 3 and Elijah & Henry are 1 week old**

When Pepper returned from her business meeting the following week she was desperate to meet her nephews.  
They were absolutely adorable, with their fair blond hair and big blue eyes, as well as being completely identical in every way and Pepper, like everyone else, had great difficulty telling them apart. Only Natasha seemed to have managed that skill so far. And as much as Evie always insisted she wanted a sister, everyone could see she was smitten.  
After having just discovered she was pregnant, Pepper found herself incredibly broody, and wanted to be with the twins all the time. Natasha watched her with a knowing smile; Tony had been so excited he’d accidentally told Clint, Steve, Darcy, Evie and herself the big news. 

 

Shortly after her return Pepper organised a team meal in the tower, she made sure Thor was home, she invited Jane and Darcy, and even asked Phil along.  
She went all out, serving fancy food and making sure everyone dressed nicely; she made Tony change twice. 

Clint leaved over Evie while the appetizers were being served to whisper to Natasha “Wow, she’s really going all out! She’s certainly putting us to shame” Natasha smiled and nodded, trying not to laugh.

Before dessert Tony and Pepper stood up;  
“We have an announcement to make” Tony told them, trying desperately to avoid making eye contact with Clint

“First of all, a huge congratulations to Clint and Natasha” Pepper added, while everyone raised their glasses in their direction, “And secondly, me and Tony are thrilled to be able to tell you that we’re also going to having a baby!” she grinned, she looked happier than any of them had ever seen her before

There were a few gasps from the people who didn’t already know, while everyone said their congratulations, Natasha went to hug her friend and the others raised their glasses in celebration once again. Tony winked at Evie across the table, who smiled brightly at her uncle; she’d kept her end of the deal and acted surprised when Pepper told her the news.

Everyone stayed after the meal was over, chatting and drinking. The twins were passed round, but mostly monopolised by Phil and Jane, who were the only ones who hadn’t seen them yet.  
Evie was sat sleepily on Pepper’s knee, trying to stifle a yawn while she listened to her Mom and Pepper talk.

“I think it’s bed time little spider” Clint said, noticing his daughters eye lids struggle to stay open

“One more minute please Dada, I need to ask Aunt Pepper something”

“Alright, one more minute”

Tony’s interest in the conversation was suddenly piqued and he stopped listening to whatever it was Bruce was talking to him about.

“Do I still get to help name the baby?”

“Alright, bed time” Natasha said hastily, hoping Pepper had missed the wording of the question, unfortunately she hadn’t

“What do you mean Eve?”

“Uncle Tony said I could help you name the baby”

“Oh, when did he say that?”

“Last week”

Tony strolled over; “I’m sorry Pepper, I was just so excited when I found out, I might have accidentally told a few people”

“Oh yeah, who knew?” 

“Just Evie... and Clint and Natasha... oh Steve and Darcy”

“You all knew?! For a whole week? And you didn’t mention it?” Pepper exclaimed, her eyes darting round those who were guilty  
 _Great, now they were all in trouble_

“We’re sorry Pep, we knew how important it was to you to tell us yourself” Natasha said softly

Pepper started crying, but she was smiling too; “you guys are so sweet!” she said

“Hormones?” Tony asked Clint quietly

“Hormones, you better get used to that” he confirmed, earning himself a glare from Natasha

“Do I still get to help name the baby Uncle Tony?”

“Eve, I told you to ‘act surprised’”

“But I did act surprised Uncle Tony! You didn’t say I had to keep pretending!” Evie reasoned

“The secret to teaching kids to lie; be specific” Clint leaned over to whisper to Tony, as Pepper and Natasha laughed at Evie's last statement.


End file.
